Merging enterprises often seek to realize savings and gain efficiencies of scale by phasing out redundant systems, projects, and applications. An application is computer software that employs the capabilities of a computer to perform a task for a computer user, and a project may be a temporary endeavor undertaken to create a unique product or service. Similarly, redundant systems, projects, or applications in a large enterprise are phased out even in the absence of merger activity. For example, a project manager decides to adopt only a first database application for further development, and decides to phase out a second database application, a redundant database application. Any enterprise can realize savings of development time and maintenance effort associated with the eliminated systems, projects, and applications. Such savings, or “direct synergies,” alone can justify the elimination of such redundancies. However, often there is additional hidden savings, “indirect” synergies that should be identified and taken into account when making such decisions or reporting the results of such decisions.